Ataraxia
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: "Contrario a lo que pensamos, nuestra alma gemela produce un sentimiento de paz y calma, porque al final, están hechos el uno para el otro." (Creencia budista).


**Advertencia**: Ninguna, creo. (?)

Esta historia se encontraba entre uno de mis borradores, desde, aproximadamente , el 20 de diciembre de 2018. Se debía publicar el 25, pero simplemente desistí a la idea dado que no lo sentía lo suficientemente bueno, sigue teniendo muchos imperfectos tras modificar casi todo menos su idea principal, sin embargo, llegué a un resultado medianamente satisfactorio.

Basado, finalmente, en una frase de la película: "¿No es romántico?"

**Ataraxia**.

Aquella mañana de diciembre, el frío calaba hasta los huesos. La única ventana en la habitación se encontraba con las cortinas entre abiertas, dejando que se vislumbrara un pequeño y fino camino de escarcha sobre ella; la luz filtraba tenuemente en el cuarto, permitiendo que se distinguieran nítidamente los dos cuerpos que reposaban en la mullida cama envueltos en la calidez de unas mantas.

Sólo uno de ellos se contraba plenamente despierto, el segundo, una mujer, se hallaba rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El muchacho, el más joven de los dos, rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de su amante, con la intención de brindarle el calor que apaciguaría la helada mañana que les brindaba el invierno. Disfrutaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo en días como esos.

Sus ojos ocre observaron el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos negros que reposaba entre sus brazos. Muchas veces, deseo que fuera consciente de la paz que lo embargaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca; recordó una noche tormentosa en que la mayor confesó que sus miedos se disipaban cuando la abrazaba, su temor a los truenos no volvió a molestarla en esa madrugada de primavera. Se preguntó tiempo despúes, si aquella sensación de calma que describía su novia cuando la protegía entre sus brazos y una manta abrigando sus cuerpos, era la misma que sentía él cuando se encontraba a su lado.

Sus dedos acariciaron las suaves hebras de la chica, depositó un casto beso en su frente; si lo pensaba mejor, Rukia le producía muchas cosas. Había veces en las que la morena se encargaba de retorcer su cerebro cruelmente, enviando señales confusas sobre lo que quería y lo que no; otras veces lo desesperaba, tenía (tiene, más bien) una horrible facilidad para enfadarse, era completamente conocedor de su dificultad a la hora de expresarse, era pésimo para aquello y las cosas terminaban por irse de sus manos de alguna forma, las discusiones, eran algo que luego ambos pensaban que habían sido innecesarias.

Estaba también, aquella pesadumbre que lo invadía cada vez que notaba algo mal en ella, se sentía inútil si no encontraba modo de animarla; era extraño que eso pasara, una sonrisa siempre terminaba resbalando de sus labios. Si era honesto consigo mismo, la joven era capaz de producirle miles de sensaciones en una milésima de segundo, algo que por supuesto, sonaba completamente absurdo y casi imposible de imaginar.

Pero había una, al menos una sensación, que aunque a veces se hallaba reducidamente, siempre estaba allí.

—Buenos días —su voz sonaba algo ronca tras horas de sueño, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y su cabello graciosamente despeinado: sin duda adorable, pensó. Admiró sus grandes ojos, que parecían reflejar todas sus emociones en ese momento (algo le decía, que tras mucho tiempo de intentarlo, al fin lograba percibirlo claramente), supuso entonces, que todo lo que tiempo atrás había pensado, Rukia también lo sentía.

Cambió de posición, ahora el diminuto cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el suyo, tras unos segundos observandose, sus manos se deslizaron ágilmente por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su espalda con cuidado. La mujer se inclinó para darle un tímido roce de labios que no tardó mucho en alentarlo para ir más allá.

Mientras el frío comenzaba a disminuir en el cuarto, él descubrió que deseaba que le siguiera produciendo aquellas sensaciones inexplicables acompañadas de la tranquilidad que, fuera cuándo fuera, podía sentir a su lado. Anhelaba que las mañanas de invierno fueran siempre así, junto a ella.

**_"Creo_****_ que es tiempo de que te diga que soy fan de tu universo, y de cada sombra que tú me das. _"**_Colors, One Republic. _

Ataraxia: Estado de ánimo caracterizado por la tranquilidad y la ausencia de temores.


End file.
